


shinee as what we do in the shadows (harold, they're vampires)

by watername



Category: SHINee
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watername/pseuds/watername
Summary: And, when Jinki visits the house for the first time, Taemin flips himself, screaming, over the second-story railing, landing flat on his back and coughing up the blood he had just finished taking from the Postmates driver.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Kibum | Key, Kim Jonghyun/Lee Jinki | Onew
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	shinee as what we do in the shadows (harold, they're vampires)

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally supposed to be longer, but i hope it still makes you laugh.

  * Taemin is the youngest, turned after he and Jonghyun voted 2-1 against Kibum. Jonghyun was really into democracy in the late 1700’s in France.
  * Kibum, Jonghyun, and Taemin all live together.
  * Jonghyun is seeing Jinki, who he thinks is a human.
  * Emphasis on “thinks”.
  * Jinki is lowkey older than all of them, he’s just an only child who doesn’t normally consort with other vampires.
  * Kibum figured it out right away. He’s almost told Taemin a few times, but each time Taemin pisses him off.
  * He cornered Jinki about it one day, and Jinki just kind of….ran away.
  * (He almost turned into a bird - his animal transformation - but remembered at the last second. Kibum isn’t so undignified as to run as well, but there were some tell-tale black and grey feathers at the end of the street just where Jinki had turned out of sight.)
  * But the next time he came over, and Kibum just stared at him, Jinki smiled a little apologetically, a flash of teeth that were…sharper than last time.
  * Kibum pulls him aside in the front lawn after he and Jonghyun have said good night.
  * “Are you really that cruel?”
  * “No! No….I just….don’t know how to tell him. I thought he knew at first.”
  * Jonghyun met Jinki leaning over a bleeding victim in an alley and thought he was a very kind bystander.
  * This was a mix of immediate attraction, a fondness for poetic romance, and how clean Jinki feeds.
  * “You have to tell him at some point. Either he’s going to want to turn you, or resign himself to your tragic mortality.”
  * Jinki knows - he knows - but god is it hard to interrupt Jonghyun when he’s looking at him like that.
  * ‘Hey, Jonghyun, I’ve been indirectly lying to you for months and am actually five hundred years your elder. Also Kibum knows.’
  * Speaking of Kibum -
  * Ah, Kibum.
  * “Where’s the dog fucker?” is how Taemin summons Kibum when he wants something.
  * The dog in question is Minho.
  * Minho is a werewolf. He’s still very long-lived, and still very much Kibum’s lover despite the whole werewolf vs. vampires thing.
  * This is a personal sore spot, mostly for Kibum. Not so much for the animosity between their groups, but because of the personal insult.
  * He had been playing with Minho for months, heightening the tension and the fear and the attraction until it was almost too much to bear, and on the night he was going to turn him -
  * A random werewolf bit him. He showed up at Minho’s apartment and his human was holding a rag to a bite on the back of his hand, the smell of wolf trailing faintly down the hallway, and out onto the street. Minho didn’t understand until the next night why Kibum turned on his heel and stormed away.
  * (It was a full moon, it wasn’t terribly hard to find the wolf in question. They have a very nice fur rug hanging up in the study, now.)
  * So, that took a bit of explaining. Kibum really should have walked away, but somehow he still ends up taking Minho out to the woods on his first transformation and stations himself nearby.
  * (Oh, it was a painful experience, Minho’s screams changing guttural, harsh.) 
  * (Werewolves are mindless beasts, is the rhetoric, but Minho’s fur is soft beneath his fingers, and Kibum’s teeth are just as sharp as his.)
  * Kibum doesn’t have to explain himself to anyone, except Jonghyun that one time, dodging in as the sun creeps up their doorway, smelling vaguely like wet dog.
  * Taemin is very fond of all of them. He is also a ‘demonic gremlin’, an ‘embarrassment to all vampires’ -
  * “You don’t like them?” he had asked innocently, skidding to a stop in his heelys.
  * “No” (Kibum)
  * “I do” (Jonghyun)
  * “Where’d you get them?” (Minho)
  * And, when Jinki visits the house for the first time, Taemin flips himself, screaming, over the second-story railing, landing flat on his back and coughing up the blood he had just finished taking from the Postmates driver.
  * It was very satisfying to hear Jinki call for Jonghyun - but it did take him longer than he would have expected. He didn’t even scream.
  * Maybe Jonghyun’s human boyfriend was a sadist and liked watching people die, or be mortally injured. That would be very interesting.
  * Later, when he presses Jonghyun eagerly for what explanation he gave Jinki, he says Jinki didn’t even ask.
  * So disappointing.




End file.
